The Fish Job/Epilogue
This article is about the fourth chapter of the tenth and last episode of Happy Peep "The Fish Job". Plot (In Downpour Lake, everything was destroyed when Mumble is seen laying down) *Mumble: Hello? (Mumble lands on the beach when he sees Phoenix and Ramón) *Mumble: Guys, wake up. *Ramón: What is it? *Phoenix: We survived just like the others did at the rock plane. *Feather: Is everyone alright? *Mumble: Yeah. *Ramón: This place looks kinda creepy, how did we get in here? *Phoenix: The doomship crashed here. We are at Downpour Lake. We need to find a way to get back to the others where the rock plane was destroyed. *Mumble: Yeah. (An earthquake was hitting Downpour Lake) *Phoenix: Did you guys hear that? *Feather: That doomship machine is still on! (A hand of the battle jacket was landing to the snow and appears to have Beny inside) *Ramón: You again? *Beny: AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS TO COME! *Ramón: YOU FOOL! YOU SHOULDN'T BE DEAD ANYWAYS! *Beny: I am still arrive, but you make all the fishes go away when the doomship crashes. *Phoenix: Oh yeah, we are going to destroy you anyways. *Beny: Then, i kill the last four of you. (As the final battle begins, Mumble swims under the ice while Phoenix and Feather begins to fight Beny. Ramón finds a way to stop the battle jacket as he went into the mountains) *Beny: TAKE THIS! (Beny punches Feather) *Phoenix: NO! *Beny: That what you get for destroying my doomship. *Phoenix: You'll regret that! (Phoenix goes full-bore with Beny, and attacks very hard) *Beny: Ouch! (in the top of the mountain, Ramón was ready to throw a big snowball at the glass of the battle jacket and he throws it to block Beny's way) *Beny: NO! I CAN'T SEE! *Feather: Ah-ha! that's what you get! *Phoenix: Yes! Keep attacking! *Feather: But right now, he's going crazy. *Phoenix: I know, but this is an advantage for us. We can keep attacking and he won't see what hit him. *Ramón: Are you guys fighting or what? *Feather: Yeah, let's continue fighting! *Phoenix: Alright! *Feather: Then, let's continue our attack and bring him to justice! *Phoenix: Yeah! *Feather: Go for a knockout attack! (Phoenix uses a knockout attack on Beny) *Beny: Now, i can see better when the snow is melted on the glass. (Feather also uses a knockout attack on Beny) *Beny: Great, you made a tiny crack piece on the glass. (Meanwhile in a underwater cave) *Mumble: I gotta find everyone or the world is going to be gone for sure. (Mumble found Bill and Will talking) *Mumble: Hello? *Bill: Oh, it's you again, i remember when we first met on a island from another dimension. *Mumble: I know you two. *Will: Are you the tap dancing penguin that stopped the Doomberg? *Mumble: Yeah. *Will: Then stick with us. *Mumble: Beny is going after my friends and we gotta help them. *Bill: Alright! let's go. *Will: Kick it. *Mumble: So much from my mommy skills. (Back at the battle) *Ramón: Alright Beny, your gonna pay for this. (Feather and Phoenix go for another knockout attack) *Beny: Not again. (Ramon joins in for the knockout attack) MORE TO COME Previous: The Fish Job/Chapter 3 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 1 Episodes Category:Happy Peep